Family Togetherness
by melissaadams22
Summary: When Kristin's daughter is injured will Kristin, Nathan and Lucas be able to save her and finally become a family?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SeaQuest characters or ideas presented by Amblin Entertainment, who does own all rights to these characters.  The story below is a work of my mind and world.  I do not intend any copyright infringement of any kind. Please R&R  
  
Family Togetherness  
  
By Melissa Adams  
  
Kristin leaned forward on her desk and rubbed her eyes. She hated updating medical records after crew physicals for two reasons. One, there were just too many damn people on this boat and it took forever. The second reason was the worst though, she always had to chase down both Lucas and Nathan a dozen times before they would report and she hated playing cat and mouse games with them. 'Oh well might as well get it over with' she thought as she rose and headed for Sea Deck where she knew Lucas was hiding.  
  
As Kristin entered the area around the moonpool she saw Lucas dive under the water to retrieve the ball being hounded by Darwin. As he stole the ball from him and was swimming back toward his side of the pool he caught sight of Dr. Westphalen. Throwing the ball he told Darwin he would be back to play a little later. Lucas swam up to the side of the moonpool and took the Doc's hand at getting out. As he stepped onto the deck he could see the strained look on her face, 'uh oh wonder what I did now' he thought. 'I'm just going to play it cool' he told himself.  
  
"Hey Doc. What's up?" Lucas asked while throwing her one of his smiles.  
  
"Smiling at me is not going to help Lucas. Why do you and Nathan persist in trying to drive me crazy? Is it fun for you or what? Why didn't you report like everyone else?" she demanded while standing with the sopping wet teen in a puddle on the deck.  
  
"What's that, Doc? What did dad and I do?"  
  
"What did you do? Oh nothing much except throw off my completion date by a whole week. And before you ask what I'm talking about you both know you were supposed to report for your physicals a week ago! Now why didn't you?"  
  
Lucas furrowed his brow in deep concentration. He knew that Kristin knew the real reason was because they both dreaded physicals like the plague but admitting it was a whole new thing. He decided on the tried and true answer of the ages. He looked straight at her and said, "I forgot."  
  
Doctor Westphalen gave him one of those, 'I seriously doubt that' looks and said, "Lucas I am going to try to make you understand this. It is impossible for me to treat you when you're hurt or sick unless I have a baseline set of readings to compare it to, as a scientist you ought to know that. I honestly don't know why you two hide from any kind of medical treatment or why it bothers you when you get it. The way the two of you act you spend practically more time in Medbay than I do. Do me a favour tell Nathan that you are both scheduled for your physicals tomorrow morning at 10:00 hours and that if you both are not there I am going to come and chase you down with a pack of wild dolphins! Got it??"  
  
At Lucas' nod she turned and marched out of the room. Lucas thought that it might be a good idea if he and his dad actually did what she said this time; she didn't seem to be in a mood for many jokes this time around. He made a mental note to tell his dad about the Doc's visit and to recommend that they both be in Medbay first thing tomorrow morning and ready to obey her every command. With that decided he headed for the changing room to get out of his wetsuit and cleaned up the puddle he had made on the floor.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next morning at 0950 Kristin sat at her desk waiting for Nathan and Lucas when her PAL beeped. Yanking it out she yelled into it, "Nathan if you are not in Medbay in ten minutes you are going to be in so much trouble."  
  
"Uh Doctor, its not Captain Bridger." Said the voice on the other end.  
  
Kristin sighed and said a little calmer, "Oh, Commander Ford. Sorry about that. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We have a call for you from NCQ hospital." Ford stated.  
  
"Transfer it to my office would you Commander?"  
  
"Yes Doctor the call will be connected in a moment. Ford out."  
  
As she sat down in her chair and swivelled the screen to face her she thought, 'just great Nathan. I just yelled at Commander Ford because you are cutting it so close to this morning.' Suddenly the screen beeped and Westphalen touched the button. A middle-aged man of about 40 with black hair tinted with grey filled the screen.  
  
"Doctor Kristin Westphalen?" the man questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm Doctor Westphalen. How may I help you?"  
  
The man nodded to himself before beginning, "Doctor my name is Doctor Jack Swanson and I am the ER attending at NCQ hospital. I have some disturbing news for you. At about 5am this morning your daughter was involved in a car accident." The doctor stopped waiting for Kristin's reaction.  
  
"Oh my God. Is she okay? How bad was she hurt?" Kristin yelled at the screen.  
  
"Most of the injuries were minor, a fractured wrist and right ankle, 2 bruised and 1 broken rib along with several cuts and abrasions. However there is one very serious injury. The rib managed to severely damage her kidney and the force of the crash damaged the other one. We rushed her into surgery to repair as much of the damage as possible but we were unable to save the one kidney. In order for Cindy to recover we will need to do a kidney transplant. We were hoping that you might know if you are a match for your daughter?"  
  
Kristin stared at the screen in shock. How could something like this happen? Why now and why so severe? Was she going to be okay?  
  
"Doctor Westphalen?" the man prodded.  
  
Kris mentally shook herself before answering the other doctor. "Yes, of course. I am sorry to say that the chances of my being a match for Cindy are very slight, since I am not her biological mother. Cindy is adopted although she does not know that. Her father was killed several years ago and is an only child. Is Cindy conscious? Can I speak with her?"  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, because the chances of finding a donor with Cindy's rare blood type that will match is very low, we will however begin looking at once. She is still unconscious from the aesthetic and then we will likely keep her unconscious for another day and give her body a chance to rest. I am assuming you will arrive soon?" Swanson asked.  
  
Kristin nodded. "Yes as soon as I can get transportation available. I should be there by late tomorrow afternoon. If Cindy wakes up tell her I love her and I'll be there soon."  
  
"Of course Doctor and once again I am sorry to have to be the bearer of such unhappy news. I will see you when you arrive. Goodbye Doctor Westphalen and have a safe trip in." Swanson's image flickered and then was gone.  
  
Kristin lowered her head on her desk and began to cry. 'My God, why did my baby get hurt?' She sobbed like that for a few minutes and lifting her head upon hearing Nathan and Lucas enter her office.  
  
"My God Kris, what's wrong?" Nathan asked coming around the desk to kneel beside her.  
  
Kristin Westphalen, the cool and calm doctor and scientist aboard the seaQuest raised her head off the desk and turned to look at Nathan. As soon as she did she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in her shoulder while crying uncontrollably. Lucas had come to stand right behind his dad and next to the woman who had been like a mother to him for over 2 years. Nathan rubbed her back and whispered to her, trying to find out what was going on. Finally after crying as much as she could stand Kristin pushed herself away from Nathan's shoulder and turned to wipe her eyes while asking them to sit down.  
  
Both of them went to the other side of the desk and sat in the chairs while waiting patiently for Kristin to get herself together enough to tell them what was wrong. She dried her eyes as best she could and swung her chair around to face them.  
  
"I just got a phone call from a Doctor Swanson from NCQ hospital. At 5 this morning Cindy was in a car accident. While she is stable now and most of the injuries were relatively minor there was one major problem. A broken rib managed to severely damage one of her kidneys. They rushed her into surgery to try and repair it but were unable to. According to Swanson she will need a transplant to survive." Kristin finished speaking and you could see the tears swelling up again.  
  
After a moment to compose themselves they rose and came around the desk. Nathan pulled Kristin up and into an embrace trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Lucas placed his hand on the Doc's shoulder trying to give as much emotional support as he could. When Kristin had managed to quiet down into gentle sobs Nathan looked over her shoulder and spoke to Lucas.  
  
"Go tell Commander Ford that I want a launch to be ready to take the three of us to Hawaii in one hour. Then call Bill and tell him what happened and that I want a UEO jet ready to take us to NCQ once we land. And Lucas, I want it done 30 minutes ago." Nathan ordered the teen. Lucas nodded and after giving Kristin one quick squeeze on the shoulder he hurried out of Medbay to get things ready for their departure. As Nathan tightened his grip on Kristin he whispered to her, "Kris, let's go to your quarters and get ready to go. The launch will be ready in less than an hour."  
  
Kristin pulled away and nodded. "I just have to tell my staff that I will be away for a while. Oh Nathan what am I gonna do if she doesn't make it? Under normal circumstances I would be a donor for Cindy but I can't even save my own daughter."  
  
She collapsed into her chair crying again. Nathan got down on his knees in front of her and covered her hands in his. "Kris, Cindy is going to be fine. We all have to believe that. They'll find a donor. Now why don't you go get ready and I'll let Levin know what's going on and then go up to the Bridge and check on things before Lucas and I meet you at the launch, okay?"  
  
Kristin looked up and gave a halfhearted smile. She rose and started towards her office door only pausing long enough to say, "Thanks, Nathan." With that said she exited Medbay and headed for her quarters to get ready for one of the unhappiest trips of her life. After she was gone Nathan went looking for Levin to tell him about the developments.  
  
Less than an hour later the three of them were aboard the launch and heading for Honolulu. Admiral Noyce had promised that a UEO private jet would be waiting for them and be at their disposal at New Cape Quest until their departure. Right after taking off from seaQuest with Lucas and Bridger at the controls Kristin went into the back to sit down and think. It would take at least another 3 hours to reach their destination and then another 5-6 hours to NCQ so she had been right by telling Swanson late tomorrow afternoon, it would be about 1600 hours when they arrived at the hospital.  
  
After about another hour navigating toward the island Nathan suggested that Lucas go back and keep Kris company. He would come and get them both when they were 30 minutes out. Lucas nodded and headed for the rear. He wasn't sure what to tell the Doc. seeing her hurting was about to kill him. She had become more like a mother to him than his own mother had and Cindy was like a member of his own family and his baby sister, he felt the need to protect her. He just wasn't sure what he could do.  
  
As he got to the back he saw Kristin sitting beside a porthole and looking out at the fish and water going by. 'Here goes' he thought. He walked up, sat down next to her, and waited for her to react to his presence but she just kept staring out the window. Finally he decided to say something.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
Kristin looked over at him with a weak smile. She had been crying again. Her eyes were red and tear-stained along with being extremely bloodshot. Lucas would bet that she hadn't slept or eaten since hearing the news about Cindy. Although a little over only two hours ago it felt and looked like a lot more when you were worried. He smiled and put his hand on her arm and said, "Doc, I just know she's going to be okay. She's a tough lady and it is going to take more than a bum organ to knock her off her feet."  
  
Kristin nodded and put her hand on his. "Oh Lucas it is so hard. I just don't know what I would do without her. She is my whole life besides you and Nathan. I don't think I could go on living if she doesn't come out of this. I'm sure you've been wondering why I am so afraid of Cindy not recovering from this, right?"  
  
Lucas shifted a little but nodded. A kidney transplant was a serious thing but as long as they knew the Doc could donate there wouldn't be any problems.  
  
"Lucas I am going to tell you something that no one besides Nathan and my ex-husband know. Cindy is not my real daughter. We adopted her when she was 3 and never told her the truth. Which means that chances are that I am not a match for her and because of the rare blood type she has it is going to be very hard to find a match."  
  
Lucas stared at her for a second and was just speechless. He would never have guessed that Cindy didn't belong to the Doc, she acted exactly like her. Finally recovering from the news Lucas leaned over and pulled her into a huge embrace. "It will be all right. We're all going to fight this and she's going to be fine. I promise." Lucas said with as much confidence as he ever had.  
  
Kristin nodded and cried against his shoulder until Nathan came out and told them they were approaching Honolulu. As she and Lucas strapped themselves in for the docking she silently told her daughter, 'hang on baby hang on. Momma is coming and everything will be fine.'  
  
Kristin rushed into the main hub of NCQ hospital with Nathan and Lucas fast on her heels. She ran up to the admissions desk and asked to speak to Doctor Swanson.  
  
"What is your name please?"  
  
"Doctor Kristin Westphalen. He is expecting me."  
  
"Very well. Please have a seat over there while I tell him you are here." The nurse rose and headed into one of the many doors along the hallway.  
  
Kristin, Nathan and Lucas all headed for the rows of chairs along the wall. They sat down with Lucas and Nathan each taking a position on the other side of her. After about 10 minutes Kristin saw Doctor Swanson approaching and ran up to meet him.  
  
"Doctor, how is she?"  
  
"Cindy is still stable although we were waiting for your arrival before we woke her. We thought that the new about the transplant might be easier coming from you." He stated while watching the two young men approaching from behind.  
  
"Doctor Swanson these are two of mine and Cindy's best friends. Captain Nathan Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak. They both know all about Cindy's condition. Now tell me how is the donor search coming?" Kristin asked excitedly.  
  
"Well the search is going as well as we thought. We have found several kidneys but none that will not be rejected by the rare blood type she has. Are you sure there is no possibility that you could be a match for Cindy?" Swanson questioned.  
  
Kristin shook her head. "Not bloody likely. I will undergo testing of course but we have less than a 3% chance that I will be a close enough match for her. May I see her now?"  
  
"Yes of course. We are keeping her in ICU until she wakes, which I expect sometime later this evening. After that we will move her to a private room until a donor can be found. We only allow family back in ICU so if you'll come with me please." He stepped forward indicating for Kristin to follow him.  
  
She looked back at Nathan and Lucas with sadness in her eyes. Nathan spoke first, "You go ahead, Kris. Stay with Cindy as long as you like. Lucas and I are going to go grab a hotel room across the street and then we'll wait down here. We'll see you both once you're in a room, okay?"  
  
Kristin nodded slowly, came over, and embraced Nathan while turning and giving him a kiss. She then turned and embraced Lucas also before heading off with Doctor Swanson and her injured daughter.  
  
As they approached ICU Kristin asked to be appraised of Cindy's condition. "Well doctor as you well know any kind of injury has the potential to be very severe but I must admit based on the photos I've seen of the car she is very lucky to be alive. As I said she is just sleeping now and her heart rate, pulse, blood pressure and all other vital signs are stable but we have no way of knowing how long they'll stay that way. Once you see your daughter I would ask that you contact the lab so that we may have you tested, we might get lucky. Here is her room. As I said I don't expect her to wake until later this evening. Please feel free to contact me if you have any further questions." He smiled at her and walked away.  
  
Kristin pushed at the door to her daughter's room and squinted into the lightly lit room. Lying on the bed with her eyes closed and IV's in each hand was her precious daughter. She walked over to her and gently lent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her, "I'm here now honey. Everything's going to be okay." Kristin reached down and squeezed her hand before walking to the foot of the bed to retrieve her chart. After scanning the information she saw that it really didn't tell her anything that she Swanson hadn't told her before, that more than likely without a transplant of the proper type her daughter might never come out of this hospital. After replacing the chart and leaning and kissing her daughter again while telling her she would be right back Kristin marched out and too the lab vowing that she would do everything within her power to make sure her daughter got the kidney she needed.  
  
Downstairs Nathan and Lucas waited again after having heard how Cindy was doing from Kris. She had come right down after the typing test in the lab and just as she suspected Kristin wasn't a close enough match to Cindy to donate. Assuring them that she was all right Kristin went back upstairs to sit with her daughter. As each hour passed it seemed more and more hopeless and they grew more and more despondent. Nathan came over and clasped Lucas on the shoulder, "You okay kiddo?"  
  
Lucas looked up half way and said, "Not really sir. I am worried Captain. Both the Doc and Cindy are like my own family. I want to be able to do something to help them but I don't know what. I couldn't stand it if something happened to either of them." He got up and turned toward the window while wiping his face.  
  
Nathan dropped his head and nodded while saying, "I know Lucas. I wish I could do this for them but I can't and I don't think we can do anything for Kris but be strong right now. She is going to need us more than ever. I can't imagine how hard this is on you. I know you and Cindy got close on that last trip to Nana's and I'm sorry that you have to go through this. But I am here for you Lucas, any time you need me."  
  
Suddenly Lucas spun around. "Captain I've got an idea. Why weren't both of us tested as possible donors for Cindy?" He asked excitedly.  
  
Nathan looked up at him and shook his head. "Lucas I am sure both Kristin and Cindy appreciate the thought but the chances of one of us matching when Kris didn't is very remote. I don't think it would be a good idea to get her hopes built up and then find out we couldn't deliver."  
  
"Come on Captain. We could go do it now while they're upstairs. If we don't match then nobody is any the wiser. It's Cindy's life we're talking about and I think we should try." Lucas pleaded.  
  
Nathan thought about that for a minute. The truth was he had Levin test him on the boat the minute he found out Cindy was sick and he wasn't a match and it almost destroyed him to know that he wouldn't be able to help either Cindy or Kristin. Did he want to risk Lucas feeling that same thing? That same disappointment in knowing that he had tried and failed. He looked up into Lucas' pleading eyes and decided that it was better to let him try than to live with the fact that he might have matched. Looking up Nathan simply nodded and rose from his seat while drawing Lucas closer to him in a hug.  
  
"We'll try Lucas. That's all we can do."  
  
Lucas nodded and they walked toward the lab to ask for Doctor Swanson to arrange for the tests.  
  
After testing the lab they were told that it would be at least an hour before the results were ready. Nodding they headed back out to wait in the chairs. They had just sat down when they saw Kris coming down the hall and Nathan and Lucas rose to meet her.  
  
"She's awake and coherent. I told her about the transplant and she accepted it rather well. I also told her that I wasn't a match and why, although I don't think she quite grasped what I was meaning. They've moved her into a private room and has asked to see both of you. Come on and I'll take you back to see her."  
  
Kristin started back down the same hallway with Nathan on one side and Lucas on the other. Nathan had his arm draped over her shoulders pulling her close to him while she felt Lucas drop his hand and grasp her hand. They walked that way until they got to Cindy's room. Kristin entered first after telling them to be quiet till they knew she wasn't sleeping.  
  
They walked into the room and saw Cindy lying in bed with an IV in her left forearm and an oxygen tube on her face. She seemed to be sleeping but as they approached she opened her eyes and smiled up at her mom.  
  
"Hey mom. Glad you came back so soon and that you brought some company. Nathan, Lucas come on in I don't bite."  
  
They approached her bedside easily and quietly. Nathan lent down and kissed her on the forehead, "How ya doing?"  
  
"I'm okay, just got a little banged up although I faired better than my new convertible. It's totally trashed now." She looked up at Lucas and smiled. "Hey Luke you better say something before mom puts you in one of these beds and decides to run a gazillion tests on you. How are you doing big bro?" she asked.  
  
Lucas came over and kissed her on the cheek before answering her. "I'm okay but then again I'm not the one that was wrapped around the tree trunk in a $100,000 convertible. You know I loved that car and I'm going to miss it." He pretended to pout.  
  
Cindy smiled and began to laugh but stopped suddenly, "Oh, don't make me laugh. It makes my face hurt."  
  
Nathan spoke up, "Uh excuse me but if you don't mind Cindy I am going to steal your mom for a minute and go make her have something to eat. I know that she hasn't eaten since we left the boat and that was over 18 hours ago."  
  
Cindy looked at her mom and frowned. "Mom that isn't helping me. Go with Captain Bridger and eat. I'll still be here when you get back. I'm sure Lucas won't mind staying with me until you get back, will you?"  
  
Lucas nodded and rose to go over to the other side of the bed.  
  
Kristin rose reluctantly out of the chair she had commandeered since arriving. "Okay honey, I'll be back in a few minutes but no horsing around and I want you to rest." She and Nathan headed for the door.  
  
"Yes mom. I think I am just going to take a little nap while you're gone and then we can catch up when you get back." Once they were gone Cindy smiled at Lucas and settled back to take a nap. Lucas sat back in the chair and crossed his arms watching Cindy sleep.  
  
He closed his eyes and began a ritual he had not done since he was little, he prayed to God that when those test results came back they would show that he or his dad would be able to help the rest of the family. He spent his whole life trying to get a family that cared about each other and he wasn't about to let it go that easy and with that said he drifted into darkness and the exhaustion that he had managed to avoid for hours.  
  
A short time later he was awakened by a gentle shaking and a soft voice calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the face of Doctor Westphalen smiling down at him. "Hey there young man."  
  
"Hi" Lucas replied as he sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep I guess I must have been a little tired." He rose out of the chair. "Where's the Captain?"  
  
Kristin sat down in the chair he had just vacated. "He ran across the road to the hotel to grab a shower and change clothes. He said he would be back after while. Why don't you lie down on that spare bed there? You look like you could use the rest."  
  
Lucas nodded and headed for the bed before noticing there was an envelope on his coat that he had laid across the spare bed. "Doc how did this get here?" he asked picking up the envelope.  
  
"Nathan left that for you before leaving. He said you knew what it was and that it was important."  
  
Lucas knew that it must be the test results but he didn't want to open them here in front of the Doc and Cindy, he had to get out of the room while he did it. He started towards the door only to be stopped by Westphalen's voice.  
  
"Lucas, I thought you were going to finish your nap. Honestly you really do need the rest I can't handle you getting sick too. Besides I need you healthy since I never did get your physical done." She stated giving him a smile.  
  
He groaned, leave it to her to remember that. "I know Doc. I promise I am just going down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat and then I will be right back to go to bed, okay?"  
  
Kristin nodded while saying, "All right. You have half an hour then I want you out for at least 4 hours. If I have to come looking for you I can guarantee you'll sleep a lot longer than that. Now go on and get something to eat." He started toward the door again only to hear, "And stay away from those snack machines" just as the door closed.  
  
Lucas hurried to the cafeteria and grabbed a coke and a table. He knew the Doc had meant that he needed more than a pop but he was just too excited to eat. As he pulled the envelope out of his lap he saw Nathan come in and waved him over.  
  
"Hey kiddo, did Kris send you to get something to eat or what?" Nathan asked taking a seat.  
  
Lucas shook his head and raised the envelope off the table that he had found in the room. "I wanted some privacy to see these. It's the test results isn't it?"  
  
Nathan nodded and looked over at his son. "Yes Lucas. A lab tech handed me both of ours before I left and I left yours in the room. You need to know something though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was not a match for Cindy and I knew that before we were tested here. I had Levin test me back on seaQuest before we ever left and I got the results in the launch on the trip. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't want to give you the idea to be tested and then find out that you either didn't want to or that you weren't a match."  
  
Lucas lowered his head for a few moments before looking back at his dad and answering, "It's okay. It just means that we have to hope harder for mine."  
  
Nathan nodded and watched as Lucas tore open the envelope and began reading the results. He watched as Lucas dropped his hand and sat in silence knowing that he did not match Cindy. It would be impossible. The doctors and Kristin had both told him that the best hope for a match was either a parent or a sibling; the chances of finding a stranger were astronomical.  
  
Lucas looked over at his dad and said rather shakily, "I matched. I'm a 99% match to Cindy in every way."  
  
Nathan felt sure that he had heard his son wrong; it wasn't possible the doctors had said so. He got up and raced after his son who had begun wondering back toward the nurses' station.  
  
"Lucas wait up." Nathan yelled while catching him and stopping him for a moment. He could tell that Lucas knew something and that he was fairly certain that Lucas hadn't been that shocked when they matched.  
  
He looked back at his dad. "Can this wait dad? I have to go tell Swanson to begin setting up for the procedure."  
  
"No this can't wait. Let's sit down and talk for a second and then you can tell Swanson. Let's go sit over here." He said indicating the same chairs that had spent the earlier time in. "Now Lucas I want you to tell me the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about dad? The truth is that we got lucky and I can help save Cindy." Lucas stated.  
  
Nathan shook his head. "Damnit Lucas. I talked to the doctors and they said that the chances of either one of us matching were less than having the boat dock in this hospital. I saw the look on your face just now. You were pleased but you weren't shocked like I was. Now I ask you again, what is going on with you?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, he couldn't tell him yet. "Dad I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions but I am asking you to trust me, please. There is more to it than I've told you but please let me explain everything after I save Cindy. I promise I will tell you anything you want to know but let me help her first, please?"  
  
Nathan needed answers but the truth was he trusted Lucas and this really was good news. He lowered his head and replied, "All right Son, I trust you. But as soon as you're well enough to talk again I want some answers got it?"  
  
Lucas nodded quickly and looked at his dad.  
  
"Okay now let's go talk to Swanson and then to Kristin and Cindy." Nathan said while standing up.  
  
Lucas quickly jumped up and in front of his dad. "No dad please. I can make the arrangements with Swanson but I don't want you to tell the Doc or Cindy that it is me that was a match. Please?" he pleaded.  
  
"Why? I think both Cindy and Kristin will be pleased it's you. Besides Kristin will have to know anyway as your doctor. Surely you don't think you can hide missing a kidney from her do you?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, he hadn't honestly thought of that. "All right dad, but just promise you won't tell them until it is over."  
  
Nathan was totally confused by Lucas' obvious hidden behaviour. "Where are you supposed to be or don't you think Kristin will ask?"  
  
Lucas said as he began to run off in search of Swanson, "Just tell her that I went to the room to get some sleep. She won't argue with you since she told me to get some sleep anyway." He rounded a corner and disappeared just as he finished the sentence.  
  
Nathan shook his head and headed upstairs to find Kris and see if the doctors had told them they had found a match yet. He got to Cindy's room and stepped inside just as Kristin was being shooed out. She was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh Nathan, it's so wonderful." She exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and drew him down the hallway. "They found a match for Cindy and it was right here in this hospital. They're prepping her for surgery now. They said that the match was almost perfect, which really struck me as lucky since it is odd to find that good a match in a stranger" she exclaimed as they drew near a small room with a few chairs and lamps.  
  
'This must be the surgical waiting room' he thought as they drew inside and Kristin let him go. There wasn't anyone else in the room, which was good from the sounds of Kris. She was almost jovial. "Oh Nathan, my baby's going to be fine" and collapsed into a chair while sobbing. Nathan went over, drew her into his body, and rocked her till she quieted down. He looked down and saw that Kris was looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry Nathan, seems like we keep meeting like this and I just keep bawling all over you. Look I got your clean uniform dirty, again."  
  
Nathan laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, "That's all right. I'm the captain and I can order the boat to stop at a dry cleaners."  
  
Kristin laughed and then turned and looked around the room. "Where's Lucas?"  
  
'Uh oh' Nathan thought, 'show time!' "He said to tell you and Cindy that he went back to the hotel to grab some sleep. Said you ordered him to." He told Kristin.  
  
She nodded while saying, "Oh yeah I did. He was absolutely exhausted Nathan and I told him to get at least 4 hours of sack time or else. Let's wait until after the surgery is over to call and tell him that way he will get at least a little sleep."  
  
Nathan nodded and pulled Kristin back into an embrace as they began the long wait to find out how both Cindy and Lucas were doing. Nathan and Kristin waited about 4 and a half hours before they saw Swanson enter the room. He came in a pulled up a seat in front of them before giving them the news.  
  
   
  
"The surgery went very well. Cindy showed no signs of rejecting the kidney. It was a textbook procedure. She is in recovery now but after she wakes up we will take her back to her room. Now the next part of the news is not as good. Normally we try to keep the identities of the donors secret but in this case I'll make an exception. During the procedure the donor developed a fever that keeps spiking. Now we just assume this is his way of dealing with the invasive assault on his body and have begun to give him concentrated IV antibiotics. He should be fine but it will be a long night as we suspect the fever will begin to dissipate. The donor asked me to tell you his identity and asked that he be moved into Cindy's room to recover with her. The donor's name is Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
Kristin looked up over sharply at Nathan while bringing her hands up to cover her face. "Oh my God, Nathan. You mean it is Lucas? I thought you told me he was sleeping at the hotel. You lied to me. How could you lie to me?" she screamed at Nathan before jumping up and heading to look out the window.  
  
Nathan looked at Kristin and told Swanson thanks and to let them know when they could see Lucas and Cindy. Swanson nodded and left the waiting area. Nathan again looked over at Kristin and thought it might be a good time to tell her. "Kris?"  
  
Kristin didn't answer him right away instead opting to stare at the stars out the window. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence she silently spoke to Nathan.  
  
"How could you Nathan? You knew that Lucas was trying to find out if he was a match for Cindy and you knew that he was a match and you never even told me. You lied to me and told me he was resting when you knew he was in there saving my daughter's life. Why would you do that?"  
  
Nathan approached Kristin and saw the tears streaming down her face. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Kris, yes I knew all those things. At first I didn't want Lucas to be tested because I knew the chances that he would match were so small but I didn't want to take that chance away from him, I didn't want him to feel as helpless as I did."  
  
Kristin's head shot up at this and she stared right into Nathan's eyes. "You were tested too?"  
  
Nathan nodded before continuing. "Yes. After you left to go get ready for the trip I went in and had Levin test me before we ever left the boat. I received the news on the way to Hawaii while you and Lucas where in back. I also knew that Lucas had tested positive because I was sitting with him when he opened the letter. He asked me not to tell your or Cindy any of this until after the surgery. I could tell he knew that he would be a match for Cindy but he told me he would tell us both why after he made sure she was okay. I'm sorry Kris, I should have told you."  
  
Kristin watched as Nathan collapsed into tears onto one of the chairs. She knelt down in front of him, drew him into a hug, and tried to quiet his fears.   
  
"It's okay Nathan. We will both find out what is going on but for right now let's just be grateful that they're both going to be okay. All right?" she prodded him.  
  
Nathan looked down at her and smiled with tears still coming down both their faces. "You're right. For now let's just be thankful that we have great kids that are going to okay."  
  
Several hours later Nathan and Kristin rushed into the room that held the two most precious people in the world to each of them. They had each decided to check on the other one first so Kristin ran over to Lucas and Nathan ran to Cindy. After assuring themselves that each was okay they switched places and Kristin took up a point in the chair beside Cindy. She laid her hand on Cindy's and her eyes fluttered open. Kris reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face while smiling. "Hey there Kid. How are you feeling?"  
  
Cindy shifted uncomfortably and looked over at her mom through sleepy eyes. "Tired and sore. What happened?" she asked her mom.  
  
"It's okay. Why don't you just go back to sleep for awhile and we'll talk about it later." Her mom told her.  
  
Cindy nodded and drifted back off to sleep. After assuring herself that her daughter was asleep she got up and went over to the bed that held the sleeping teen. She gently laid her arm on Nathan's shoulder and felt the tension there. She had been so caught up in her own problems she had forgotten how hard this must have been on both of them. Kristin knew that Lucas and Nathan both looked at her and Cindy as part of their family.  
  
"How's he doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
Nathan had been resting both hands on Lucas' arm but he lifted one, reached up, and squeezed her hand. "You're the doctor, you tell me."  
  
She looked over at the readings on the monitors surrounding his bed, they were all fairly normal, "Well based on the readings I would say he is going to be fine, although sore as the dickens for a few days that's for sure."  
  
Nathan nodded while trying to hide a yawn. "Sorry guess all the excitement is getting to me. Why don't you go back with Cindy and I'll stay with Lucas then we can switch?"  
  
Kris shook her head and stepped closer to him. "I've got a better idea. The staff here offered me the use of a doctor's lounge to get some sleep; it's just down the hall. Why don't you go lay in there for a couple hours and get some rest then we'll switch. I'll stay with Lucas since Cindy probably won't be up until sometime tomorrow. I'll come and get you if he wakes."  
  
Although he didn't want to leave he had to admit that her argument had merit. He was really tired after all this and he also needed to call and give the seaQuest and Bill an update in the morning. Slowly he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Just ask the staff to show you were the lounge is that Swanson said we could use" she stated while taking the seat that Nathan vacated.  
  
As soon as he was out of the room Kristin lent down and laid her hand on Lucas' arm and began to whisper softly to him. "Lucas, I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did. You gave me back my daughter and have shown me that a person can be so much more than their circumstances show. You're a great young man and I love you very much!"  
  
She had lowered her head to rest on the bed when she felt Lucas stir slightly. "Doc?"  
  
Kristin stood up and moved into his field of vision. "Yeah I'm here. How do you feel Lucas?"  
  
He thought about that for a minute besides being worn out and sore all over, he really didn't feel that bad and he told her so. She nodded while brushing the hair that was plastered to his forehead back. "How's Cindy? Is she okay?"  
  
Kris nodded. "She's going to be fine thanks to you. We can talk about this more tomorrow but I want you to go back to sleep and rest."  
  
Lucas looked at her through sleepy eyes, said, "k", and drifted off. As Kristin sat back down she thought what she had done to deserve such a special young man in her life. All the rest of the night Nathan and Kristin kept trading off sitting with the kids until around 1000 hours when they were both there.  
  
At around noon Lucas woke and asked if he could set up for a little while, he was tired of staring at the ceiling on his back. Nathan helped him get comfortable in a semi-sitting position. "Okay kiddo, now that you are comfortable and half-way feeling better I want the answers you promised me."  
  
At that comment Kristin got up, came, and sat beside Nathan at Lucas' bedside. "Yes Lucas. Nathan told me what happened and what you said. I would be interested in hearing about that myself. How is it you managed to be almost a perfect match for Cindy?" she questioned.  
  
Lucas looked down at the two people who were the most important persons in his life. He squared his shoulders and began. "I will tell you but you have to promise that you will wait until the end before asking any questions. I also think that it would be better to wait until Cindy is awake but…" he trailed off at hearing her stir in the bed next to him.  
  
Kristin jumped up and went over to her daughter. "Cindy are you awake honey?"  
  
Cindy opened her sleepy eyes and answered her mother. "Yeah mom. I'm up big bro. How are you feeling?" she said, directing it at Lucas.  
  
"I feel like I let you drive."  
  
"Oh very funny. You better be nice to me or else I will just go back to sleep and let you face these two on your own." She threatened.  
  
"No, no I'm sorry. I'll be good I promise."  
  
All four of them laughed at that, the chances of any of them being good were none and none.  
  
   
  
"Okay Lucas, do you want to start or should I?" Cindy asked as her mom helped her to sit up.  
  
"I'll do it Sis. You can just jump in, okay?"  
  
She nodded and waited for him to begin a tale that she was sure would be as unbelievable to her mom and Nathan as it was to she and Lucas when they figured it out.  
  
Lucas began, "You remember that trip we took to Nana's almost a year ago? Well during that time Cindy and I stated to get close and despite what you might think Doc she does know about being adopted. She told me she felt something not right for a while and asked me to help her check back into her records. It took a lot of digging but we eventually found an electronic copy of the birth certificate that was created to show that you were her biological mom. After a lot more digging we came across the name of her real mom and found out that she had died in a boating accident years ago. The cause and circumstances of the accident seemed familiar to me but I couldn't think of where I might have heard it before. After a little searching I found out that it was the same kind of accident that had killed my real mom a few years ago. I told Cindy what I had found and we agreed to search again for the name of my mom this time. After more digging and hacking into sealed records we got that name also." He looked over to Cindy and she took over.  
  
"Mom, Nathan they were same woman. Lucas and I are brother and sister. After we found out we decided to hide the fact until you were both sure of where you wanted your relationship to go. We didn't want you to start getting close because Lucas and I are related." She looked over at her mom with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We never meant to hurt either of you." She said looking over to Nathan.  
  
Kristin and Nathan looked over at each other and then each one rose and gave both Cindy and Lucas a hug before hugging each other. After separating Kristin went to sit with Lucas and Nathan with Cindy.   
  
"So that is why you were able to donate for Cindy. Only another sibling would have that kind of chance for a match." Lucas looked at her and nodded. "There's one question though Lucas. I have examined your medical records for years and it says that your blood type is not the same as Cindy's. Care to explain that?"  
  
'Uh oh' Lucas thought. He cleared his throat and looked up at the Doc sheepishly. "Well it doesn't take a hacker long to bust into medical records. I knew if I didn't change my blood type eventually it would catch your attention that Cindy and I had the same rare blood type and you would begin to ask questions. So I changed it."  
  
Both Nathan and Kristin jumped up but she was the one to respond. "Lucas, how could you do that? Do you realize all that might have gone wrong? I could have inadvertently killed you by giving you the wrong blood or anything else one of the times I had to treat you. I'm shocked that you would do such a thing."  
  
Lucas looked over at Cindy who was just smiling and enjoying seeing her big brother read the right act. 'It's better him than me,' she thought. She saw that Captain Bridger had sat down but her mom was just getting ready to continue her speech. She smiled over at Lucas and settled in for the show.  
  
Lucas for his part did his best to look serious although he did manage to shoot a smile over toward his dad and sister. Unfortunately Kristin saw it and immediately proceeded with the speech.  
  
"You can just wipe that grin off your face young man. You think you were so smart well what you managed to do is ensure that you get the most complete and thorough physical of your life. I am talking blood work, marrow testing, DNA testing, and any other kind of testing I can think of. You are literally going to live in Medbay young man. And if you so much as think of complaining I will start all over. I am also going to keep a written record on hand for you so you don't go re-writing your medical files again."  
  
Lucas closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. 'Just great!' He glanced over at his sister and dad and saw them trying to keep from laughing. He scowled down at them; you would think his own family would give him some sympathy. Kristin chose that moment to turn her wrath on the other two.  
  
"What do you two think is so funny? There's nothing funny about it besides you're as guilty as he is. You, Cindy, knew about this and didn't say anything. And don't give me that pained look young lady. As soon as you're well enough to get out of here you'll be rewarded your very own personal physical also. I can't believe you would hide this from me! And you, Nathan, are the worst." She said spinning toward him. "If you didn't persist in acting this way about medical procedures Lucas wouldn't have felt the need to hide this fact from us. I mean you should know better. And smiling at me is not going to help you either. You're due for a physical too you know and I might just throw a few extra tests in there to make it interesting." By the end they were all three looked like they hoped they could sink into the floor and disappear. Kristin sat back down beside Lucas and continued. "I also want to say thank you. You saved my daughter's life and gave me another member or my family to love. However we are going to have a very long talk about secrets in the future."  
  
Lucas smiled down at her and nodded. Nathan chose that moment to make the move he had wanted to make almost 3 days ago. He came over to Kristin and got down on one knee. He took her hand in his and said, "Kris, I love you. The kids have shown me how foolish I've been not doing anything about it before now." He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a ring. "Kristin I would like for you to be my wife. I want to share my life and eternity with you and our kids. Will you marry me?" 


End file.
